Of Dragons and Ravens
by Datrix
Summary: She is a dragon tamer, and they have a dragon in need of some taming. Little did they know that her story went deeper than they had ever imagined. Will one lucky dwarf be aloud into her life? Or will they go their separate ways, hardly knowing each other at all. Thorin/OC. Rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello kids,**

 **So this is my first fanfiction that I have ever posted. I have written some before, but never posted them, so…. Bear with me? Anyways, there will be a few main OCs but only one will be with Thorin. You will also notice that the names I have chosen for the OCs are names of ancient Greek gods. However these characters are not a representation of the god (if, in any way they are, it is completely coincidental). I just really like the names. I also made up a place in the world of Middle earth, which you will hear more about in the story. Other than that, there is nothing more I can say. So if you want to find out where this story takes our lovely characters then read on.**

 **-D**

Chapter 1- A Flame in the Dark.

It was late when the dwarves had finally settled down in the Hobbit's house. Most of them were either chatting amongst themselves or dozing off to sleep. But Thorin would do neither.

He watched the fire crackle and burn, slowly dying down. He had no idea why his company was here. The Hobbit was obviously not going to help them, and even if he wished to how could he? He was small and weak.

The only reason they were staying the night was because Gandalf insisted that his company could use the rest, but Thorin had the idea that the old wizard was up to something again.

As Thorin looked into the deep blue flames he heard a knock at the door. It was a strong assertive knock, echoing throughout the house. It even aroused some of the dwarves that were half asleep. A few of the dwarves, such as Dwalin and Balin stood, as if ready for some sort of attack. Thorin only looked to Gandalf, who gave him a sheepish grin.

Dwalin walked into the hallway and peered towards the front door. Within seconds Balin and Thorin were alongside of him. Dwalin looked to Thorin awaiting his order.

When Thorin nodded, Dwalin went forwards and slowly opened the door to reveal one of the most beautiful girls any of the three had ever seen.

While the three stared at her, almost in shock at the fact that a woman had shown up out of the blue. But she hardly seemed to pay them mind and instead looked past them towards the wizard.

"Ares." Gandalf spoke, in a welcoming tone.

With that she walked in, brushing past Thorin as she went. Stood herself proudly in front of the wizard with her arms crossed.

"Wizard." She spoke in monotone, yet somehow her voice seemed so full of power.

"I apologize for my coming at such an hour. I heard whispers that my dear sister was off to the east, and could not resist taking at least a small peek for myself." She spoke.

"Any luck?"

"Do you really think I would be here if I had found her?"

Thorin cleared his throat, as to remind the room that he was still there.

"Ah yes," Gandalf began to speak. "This is Ares, daughter of Azar the last great king of Midloth."

Thorin noticed how she stood a little taller. Azar… that ringed a bell. He remember his father making alliances with the strong people of Midloth.

"And Ares this is-" Gandalf was cut off.

"Yes, I know who this is. Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain."

"Gandalf, why is she here?"

"You asked for me to find you the last two members of your company, Bilbo Baggins and Ares are the two I chose. If you do not wish for my council anymore, then just say the word, and I shall be gone."

"Yes but I did not expect you to bring me a hobbit and a woman." Thorin said slowly, as he glared at Ares. She looked utterly savage, yet somehow elegant. Her black leather pants and boots were very worn. She had a corset that showed a couple of inches of midriff, and a good bit of cleavage. It was black like the rest of her outfit, and had many buckles and was tied together tightly with a cord going down the middle, and was kept in place by thick straps that went over her shoulders. Her hair was long and black, with many little braids and silver beads.

"So you believe that because I am a woman means that I cannot fend for myself?"

"I-"Thorin tried to speak but was cut off by Ares.

"I have met men like you before Thorin Oakenshield. Men who believed that what was between my legs effected my courage or will to fight. Do you know where those men are now?" She paused, "Gone."

Thorin's face went red, from embarrassment or anger… he did not know. All he knew is that he did not like this one bit.

By this time, more dwarves began to gather, awoken by the raising voices.

"What do you even have to offer us that we cannot already supply?" Thorin inquired.

"You will need me when our little friend smuag comes out to play."

"The oversized lizard has not been seen for decades now, he may even be dead. We have no need for you."

"That dragon is not dead, I can promise you that."

"And how would you know something like that?"

"Because I used to train dragons."

Suddenly the room became very still. All eyes were on their king, waiting for his response. But it was Gandalf instead who broke the silence.

"Ares is the best, not only does she have the experience but she has the will to do this. Anyone else would have turned the offer down in a heartbeat."

Thorin frowned at this. "And why would she be so eager to take the quest?"

"Well I do enjoy myself a good adventure from time to time… and it has been much too long since I have seen a dragon up close…"she trailed off.

"Thorin…" Balin chimed in, "We could use her… we would have little luck with the beast ourselves."

Thorin never took his eyes of the woman standing before him, taking in her every feature.

"Think about it, you will finally take back your kingdom and build it up to ten times its former glory. You will show all who doubted you that you and your kin are nothing but courageous and strong. You will be remember not as a dwarf whom lost his people to dragon fire, but as the king who conquered a great beast!" She had him now.

Thorin couldn't help but feel a flare of pride within him at hearing her words. He was beginning to put together some of the pieces of her tragic story, the ones that he could remember from when he still lived in Erabor. She was supposed to be the one to keep the throne, they powerful one or something like that. It was her job to use pretty words to persuade people of things.

"You may come." He couldn't believe the words as they left his mouth. He almost believed he hadn't said it at all. Almost.

Balin pulled out a contract and handed it to her.

"Just the usual agreement." He spoke.

She walked to a nearby candle and poured the wax onto the line that was reserved for her signature. She stamped into the wax with her sigil on her ring. When she finished, the handed it back to Balin who looked at it with curious eyes. The sigil had a dragon imprinted on it.

She then turned her attention the rest of the company.

"Ares," Gandalf began, "This is Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Norin, Ori, Bofer, Bomber, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, and of course you already know Thorin."

"Nice to meet you lads, looks like I will be your dragon tamer."

Many of them looked very skeptical, but a few just looked free of worry… especially the younger ones. Ares mentally sighed, they didn't know much of the world yet.

"I suggest you all rest, we are to start at dawn." Thorin spoke from behind her.

She watched as the company filled its way back into what she could assume to be the living space. Thorin was the last to exit the room, leaving Ares and Gandalf.

She found her way into the small dining room, over packed with chairs and empty food platters. She placed herself in one of the chairs closest to the entrance, and pulled out a weather stained map from her travel bag. She unfolded it and laid it out on the table, grabbing a candle to install a better view. Gandalf came to sit across from her, also peering at the large map of Middle Earth. He noticed that there was writing all over it, along with arrows and red exes.

Thorin sat in an armchair, in the other room, subconsciously listening to their conversation.

"Gandalf, our deal was that if i came with them to help them win back their mountain that you would aid me in the finding of my sister." She paused. "Now, you must know something about her whereabouts…"

So this I really why she was going to help, Thorin thought to himself.

"I am afraid that I do not… but," he went on, noticing her increase in anger, "I might know somebody who does… could you not take back Midloth on your own?"

"I thought you knew more of the world old man… I need my sister by my side if I was ever to rule."

They held a silence for some time.

"How can you hold so much hate in your heart?" Gandalf suddenly asked.

"Do you even know what they did to my family?" Anger ripped it way through her voice.

Thorin suddenly became a bit more of an eager listener, though he would never admit to his curiosity.

"I watched as they tortured my father in unspeakable ways, when they finally set him ablaze, he didn't even have the will to scream in pain. And my brother, I don't even know what they did to him. The last I saw he was being drug down into some unforgiving pit. And my sister… my beautiful sister." Her voice suddenly became very soft, "They beat and raped her, thankfully I was able to get her away before anymore could happen."

Another silence washed over them. Until she broke it.

"Gandalf, all I have left in this world is my sister, and I will be damned if I leave her out there to rot."

She stood from the table gathering her map as she went. She walked into the hallway, but before she turned she couldn't help but notice that Thorin was awake. For a brief second they held eye contact, but she looked away and situated herself against a wall in the far side of the hallway next to the door.

Thorin's mind was buzzing. She was unlike anything he had ever seen, and if he dared to admit there was some part of him that she had attracted. But it would go no further than that, he assured himself of it.

 **Thanks for reading my first chapter. I know it was short, but to be honest it was only really a quick introductions to our OC.**

 **So at the end of most of the chapters I am going to try and leave a song or two that inspired me a bit.**

 **So this time the song is:**

 **Back in Black AC/DC**

 **(There may be recurring songs btw)**

 **Anyways, read and review. I like to be consistent in posting, but no joke reviews will make me want to write them faster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kids,**

 **It would appear that I have acquired quite the little following… and I must say I do enjoy it.**

 **Well who is ready for the second chapter? I sure am… haha ok let's get started shall we?**

 **Chapter 2**

The fresh air was a relief to Ares. It had been a long night, with very little sleep.

She sat on her pony looking out upon the world until her thoughts were interrupted by a shout in the distance.

"Wait!"

"Wait!"

The company slowed to a stop as Bilbo came running up to them, contract flailing in the wind behind me.

"I signed it, I signed the contract." He said in between breaths as he handed the contract to Balin.

Balin looked it over, then spoke to the whole company.

"Everything seems to be in order, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Ares smirked, she would never admit it, but she was glad he was coming. She had the feeling it would be good for him.

She caught Thorin's eyes for the second time in the last 24 hours. He looked less than satisfied that the hobbit was coming along.

"Give him a pony" Thorin said, his voice was commanding.

"Oh that's not necessary, I can keep pace-" The hobbit rambled on but with little luck, because he was quickly picked up from under his arms and places on a pony. With that, they were off.

Thorin was at the lead, next to him was Balin, and Gandalf. Behind Balin was Ares and Fili and Kili. And behind them was the rest of the company, with Bomber taking up the rear.

As they all began to mentally wake up, they became more talkative. Bofer even graced them with his singing.

Ares absent mindedly fiddled with a deep red gem that hung around her neck. Her mind couldn't help but dwindle on the strong dwarf lord at their lead. He was something else. She knew of his story, how his family lost the mountain due to greed, and how the line was being brutally cut off by an orc known as Azog. But he had something, something about him that made him… special, but Ares couldn't quite place her finger on it.

She soon found herself getting lost in one of Bofer's songs. She couldn't help but be reminded of her days she spent in Midloth, when her and her brother would go on wild adventures as children. It seemed so long ago…

 _In the merry month of June, from me home I started  
Left the girls of Tuam nearly broken hearted  
Saluted father dear, kissed me darlin' mother  
Drank a pint of beer me grief and tears to smother  
Then off to reap the corn, leave where I was born,  
Cut a stout blackthorn to banish ghost and goblin  
A brand new pair of brogues, rattlin o'er the bogs  
And frightenin' all the dogs on the rock road to Dublin  
One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her  
Down the rocky road, another way to Dublin  
Whack fol-laddie-ah!_

 _In Mullingar that night I rested limbs so weary  
Started by daylight next mornin' blithe and early  
Took a drop of the pure to keep me heart from sinkin'  
That's the Paddy's cure whenever he's on for drinkin'  
See the ladies smile, laughin' all the while,  
At me curious style, would set your heart a bubblin'  
Asked me was I hired, wages I required,  
Till I was nearly tired on the rocky road to Dublin_

 _One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her  
Down the rocky road, another way to Dublin  
Whack fol-laddie-ah!_

She didn't even notice that the ponies in front of her had stopped. She quickly pulled her reigns, bringing Woodwig, her pony, to a halt.

The day light was fading, casting a cool glow upon the lush land… but surely they were not stopping for the night… not in a forest so thick. Ares's suspicions were quickly answered though.

"We are stopping for a quick rest, you have five minutes." Came Thorin's voice from in front of her.

The company dismounted their ponies and wondered into the woods a little ways, leaving Ares to assume that they were going to do their business.

She took herself down from Woodwig, wrapping his reigns around a low tree branch. Deciding it would be good for her legs if they got to go for a small stroll, she wandered into the lush trees. Ares let the tall grasses run along her arms. As she came across a small patch of beautiful red flowers, she picked one holding it in her palm.

For some reason it reminded her of her old Empire. The throne was made of black steel, so huge that it seemed to tower over any and all who stood next to it. The crown was a strong design, made with silver and black gems that dotted it along the edges. And of course the power that came along with these two items…

But it was all taken from her. Her throne, her crown… her power. She clamped her hands into fists, crushing the delicate flower. She tossed it aside angrily, not wanting to look at the smashed petals any longer.

Ares slowly made her way back to where the ponies were. As she walked she heard footsteps ahead of her, and stopped only to see Thorin break through the foliage.

He held her gaze for a few moments until he broke the silence.

"What are you doing way out here?" he demanded in a stern tone, as if he were speaking to a young child.

Ares raised an eyebrow, not showing any emotion beyond that. It had been a very long time since she had talked to another person who understood the daunting task of being a royal. It brought her back to the days when she would travel all around Middle Earth forming alliances for war and such…

But of course Thorin would not see it that way… he was the leader, and she was just another person in his company.

"I could ask the same of you…" She could tell that he was a little bit taken aback, but it hardly showed through.

His jaw clenched a little showing his frustration with her, so she only smirked showing him that she was not about to cower before him. He took a step towards her, but stopped when there was a rustle in the bushes.

He then whipped around drawing his sword and taking a defensive stance in front to shield her from the oncoming danger.

Ares only rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong," She began, as she stepped around Thorin to face him. "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't need your protection."

 _What in Middle Earth was she doing?_ Thorin thought to himself. She was putting herself in danger by not only stepping in front of his sword but by turning her back to potential harm. He had had about enough of this.

With his free hand he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards him.

"What do you think you are doing?" He spat about a foot away from her.

She looked at him for a second then in a raised voices said, "Mars. Come."

Thorin's face scrunched up in confusion and frustration. Not only was she elegantly savage but she was cryptic like no other.

Within seconds though, his confusions was answered when a large black wolf jumped out and tackled Ares to the ground.

He would have attacked but he realized she was laughing and smiling as she stroked the dog's great head. She stood from the ground.

"I was wondering when you would come back." She scratched the wolf's back.

Thorin had not a clue of what to think. He was thankful there was no danger, this was true. But she was so… Ugh. She was… she… she was crazy.

She stood there with a wolf that held it's height half way up her waist. Her eyes were glued to the Dwarf before her. She had to admit that even without the elements of royalty he still had a majestic air about him, and she would be a liar to say it didn't attract her.

"We should get back to the ponies." She said in a quiet tone as she passed Thorin, with her wolf following obediently behind.

Thorin waited a few second and went around another way, as to not alarm the company into thinking he went out of term with her. Not that he ever would… of course…

It was nightfall when the company finally stopped again. They had been riding since dawn with only the one break, leaving them frayed out and tired.

As soon as they dismounted, Gloin and Bomber got to starting the fire as the rest of the dwarves began unpacking their belongings.

The campsite they had chosen was on a wide rocky ledge overlooking low rolling hills with trees that spotted here and there.

After unpacking her small amount of items, Ares situated herself a little ways above the company on a large boulder. She sat, with her legs crossed, staring out upon the dark night. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering all that was… wondering where it went wrong.

It was not long though until she heard someone calling to her.

"Oy, Ares?" It was one of the young princes.

"Yes?" Without opening her eyes she answered a little annoyed her thought process was being interrupted.

"What are you doing?" By the voice she could tell it was Kili, the younger of the two.

"Thinking." She answered in monotone, her eyes still shut. There was a long period of silence, allowing her to assume the questions were done. She let herself relax back into thought.

"About what?" Her eyes opened dangerously slow, she could feel her jaw clench.

 _Deep breaths Ares, deep breaths._

She hopped down from her position on the rock and stood before the young dwarf.

"Nothing anymore."

He still didn't catch on that he had interrupted her, but his brother, Fili had. His brother let out a small chuckles, making Ares smirk.

"What?" Kili looked from Fili to Ares and back. "What's so funny?"

This only made the two laugh louder.

She crossed over to her spot around the fire, and sat back with Mars at her side. Most of the company didn't mind having the wolf around, for they figured it could be a very good warning of oncoming danger. But naturally there was the select few who were reasonably skeptical. Dwalin and Thorin didn't seem to hate the wolf, but they were not exactly thrilled he was coming along…

"Where did you find Mars?" Fili suddenly asked.

"Not too long after my empire was destroyed." She answered, the smile slowly fading from her face. Thorin couldn't help but notice that she referred to Midloth as _her_ empire.

"Would you tell us about your home?" Kili asked innocently.

"Do you truly not know of my people's story?"

Kili only shook his head no.

"I am surprised your uncle has not told you the classic tale." She spoke, catching Thorin's eye. He shot her a glare from across the campsite, but didn't not say anything so she went on.

"Many hundreds of years ago," she began. Suddenly, it seemed as though the company had stopped all other side conversations, curious to hear her story.

This only intrigued Ares, she liked a good audience.

"there was a king." She continued.

"He was known as King Azar the Bold. He and His wife Sheela knew that someday their kingdom would have to be passed down to their children. The first child they had was a boy, named Vulcan. Vulcan was strong and brave, and the people loved him. Their second child, Athena, was very wise and intelligent, she was a gentle hearted soul. But the King and Queen were not yet satisfied. So they had one more child. She was powerful, and very good with words. They began to teach and train their three children in hopes that they would become great rulers for their empire. But a darkness came over their land. The once strong and mighty king became utterly mad with paranoia. He demanded that all the children in his city be burned for fear that they would grow stronger than him. He killed the queen believing her to be aspiring against him. By mistake he let the enemy enter the gates, thinking them friend, within an hour the whole kingdom had fallen."

Ares looked sadly into the fire, watching the flames dance.

"And so lives on the tragedy of Midloth."

Thorin looked at her, catching her gaze. Their stare lasted minutes maybe even hours. As the rest of the company busied themselves one way or another, they could only peer at each other. Neither of them was fully there, lost in their own train of thought until sleep came over them

 **Just so you know, her wolf…. Dog thing's name is Mars because that is the Roman god of war (Ares is the Greek god of war…. Catching on to the theme yet?)**

 **And the song that Bofer sings is called Rocky Road to Dublin by the High kings, which is also this chapter's inspirational song.**

 **No joke, go listen to it, you will fall in love instantly.**

 **Anyways, read and review. I like to be consistent in posting, but reviews will make me want to write them faster.**


End file.
